Graham Sibley
Graham W. Sibley is an American actor best known for his role as Greg in the comedy series Glimpses of Greg. Biography Sibley was born on January 28, 1977, in Evanston, Illinois. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Sibley graduated from Chapman University with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in acting and screenwriting. Sibley got his first on-screen role in 1996, when he was received an uncredited role as a guard in the dramatic comedy film Tin Cup. Sibley got his first major role in 2007, when he was cast as Arlen for 4 episodes of the science-fiction series Afterworld. Since then, Sibley has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Chicago Med, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fear the Walking Dead, Sully, GLOW, Glimpses of Greg, Threshold, Before The Sun Explodes, Four Dogs, Saving Lincoln, Clouds, Bosch, Unforgettable, How to Get Away with Murder, Grey's Anatomy, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Sibley portrayed George Kyle Peters, a delusional serial killer in the Season Fifteen episode "Rusty". Filmography *Dirty John - 2 episodes (2019-2020) - Austen *Criminal Minds - "Rusty" (2020) TV episode - George Kyle Peters *Parallel (2019) - Ryan *On Becoming a God in Central Florida (2019) - Ray *Dark/Web (2019) - Leeland *Blush (2019) - Paul *Better Off Zed (2018) - Guy *TMI Hollywood (2018) - Guest *The Passing Parade (2018) - Graham Evans *The Affair (2018) - Dale *GLOW (2018) - Brad *The Honor List (2018) - Curtis Morley *Chicago Med (2018) - Trent Harris *Bosch (2018) - Selvin *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2018) - Professor Steger *Electric Room (2017) - Graham *Jane the Virgin - 3 episodes (2017) - Carl *Clouds (2017) - Mark *Fear the Walking Dead (2017) - The Next Victim *Grow House (2017) - Paul *Selfied (2017) - Nick *Mirrored (2017) - Derek Krat *Threshold (2016) - Dagan *Sully (2016) - Carlo Alfonso *Glimpses of Greg - 6 episodes (2015-2016) - Greg *Before The Sun Explodes (2016) - Ed *Glimpses of Greg (2016) - Greg *Unforgettable (2016) - Gregory Chernov *Liv, Out Loud! (2015) - Kevin *No She Wasn't (2015) - Party Guest *No Escape (2015) - Deputy Garrett *Aquarius - 2 episodes (2015) - Matty Gladberg *Midnight Sex Run (2015) - Aaron *Rita Mahtoubian Is Not A Terrorist (2015) - Agent *Hello, My Name Is Frank (2014) - Dick Huston *The Newsroom (2014) - Lawyer *How to Get Away with Murder (2014) - Peyton Whitmore *Four Dogs (2013) - Party Goer *Bionique: Prologue (2013) - Daniel *The Ladies & The Gents (2013) - Ben *Saving Lincoln (2013) - John Hay *Meditations: ItsOkayItsOkay (2012) - Father *Reception (2012) - Party Goer *Grey's Anatomy (2012) - Noah Rutstein *By the Time the Sun Is Hot (2011) - The False Prophet *Maja and Ike (2011) - Ike *The Blue of Noon (2011) - Mick Pynchon *Walter Don't Dance (2011) - Walter *Let It Go Already (2011) - Scotty *Robotropolis (2011) - Danny Ross *Great Men of History: Behind the Screen with Jamie Alexander (2011) - Doctor Finnigan, The Virus *For a Green Card (2010) - Kissing Guy on Bench *Enough About Me (2009) - Lloyd *Solace (2008) - Gus *Dog Lovers (2008) - Frank *Afterworld - 4 episodes (2007) - Arlen *Tocatta & Fugue (2007) - Gil Tocatta *Trak Kayaks: Escape & Rethink (2007) - Unknown Character *Days of Our Lives - 2 episodes (2007) - Doctor Sand *Nanking (2007) - Miner Searle Bates *The Adventures of Megabyte Man (2006) - The Virus *Strong Medicine (2005) - Elliot Jansen *The O.C. (2005) - Hipster Guy *Love Thy Neighbor (2004) - Kevin *Zombie Honeymoon (2004) - Danny Zanders *Transfer (2003) - Anthony *Straight Away (2003) - Ricky *Boston Public (2002) - Young Priest (uncredited) *The Last March (2001) - Stanley *A Place Apart (1999) - Student #1 *Tin Cup (1996) - Guard (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors